Conventional container lids include at least one opening for dispensing a liquid, a semi-solid, a powder, a flake, a granular article, or the like. For example, a conventional lid for a beverage container may include an opening for pouring, an opening for chugging, an opening for sipping, an opening configured to receive a straw, or the like. Often times, the lid includes a flap for covering, closing, and/or sealing the opening.
Similarly, a conventional lid for a powdery, flaky, or granular article may include a large opening for rapid dispensing and/or receiving a spoon or one or more small openings for a more controlled dispensing, for example, by shaking. Again, the lid may include a flap for covering, closing, and/or sealing the opening or openings.
Other conventional container lids include more than one opening. For example, a liquid container may have a lid with a large, rapid-pour opening and a small, drinking opening. As another example, a conventional lid for spices may include a large opening configured to receive a spoon and a smaller opening for shaking the product from the container. Typically, conventional lids with a plurality of openings have the openings positioned at opposite sides of the lid from one another.